Mid-Life Crisis on the Nightmare Galleon
by Kia 500
Summary: After his defeat , Pitch falls into a depressive rut until he discovers his old Pirate clothes. He then decides: why be the Boogieman when he can be the Pirate King? So here's the tale of Captain Pitch Black soaring through the galaxies and the rag tag team of Guardians who are trying to bring him back to Earth.


_**Summary:**_ __

After his defeat , Pitch falls into a depressive rut until he discovers his old Pirate clothes. He then decides: why be the Boogieman when he can be the Pirate King?

So here's the tale of Captain Pitch Black soaring through the galaxies and the rag tag team of Guardians who are trying to bring him back to Earth.

Chapter 1: Book One: To Be The Glorious Pirate King | Chapter I Chapter Text

 ** _"And it is, it is, a glorious thing to be a_** ** _Nightmare_** ** _Pirate King!"_**

 _-Captain Pitchiner of the Nightmare Galleon; Nightmare Dork University Verse_

 **Book One: To Be the Glorious Pirate King Again**

 **Chapter I**

 _June 2008_

 _Burgess, Pennsylvania_

 _"He's been lying on the bed again, just staring at the wall..."_

 _"Should you be surprised? He's been doing this for the past 3 months..."_

 _"Seriously, I haven't seen our Captain down in the dumps ever - and that counts the time we crashed on this foreign rock."_

More whispering continued behind him and all Pitch could do was curl up into a ball and resume counting the tiny sediment rocks stuck on the cave wall.

He was used to his... Fearlings commenting on his recent works. Usually Pitch would threaten them with a flogging or worse, but he didn't have much energy to threaten them - or anyone for that matter.

Actually, Pitch didn't want to do anything anymore - just lie on this bed and stare at the wall.

He tried reading, but the books he collected were ones he had reread over and over again, so it was nothing new.

He tried watching horror movies and shows but ended up critiquing the villains; which then in turn made him depressed.

He even tried to create more plans, saying to himself that his defeat during Easter was just a fluke.

He ended up burning the piles of paper and watching the wind sweep them away.

Pitch sighed as he pulled the blanket over his body.

He didn't want to get up, he sure as hell didn't feel like going out into the world to try to get his powerbase back.

 _'What's the point?'_

Pitch did send his Fearlings and Nightmares out to spy on the Guardians and such. Which was not a good idea.

It was like the Dark Ages all over again - he was forgotten, written off like a bad dream that did not exist.

He growled and grabbed his satin pillow, slamming it on top of his head. He wanted the bad thoughts out. He needed something…he…

Tears began leaking from his eyes again.

Was this to be his life, his existence? To plan and try to change his fate only to be smacked down by the Tsar's guard dogs again and again?

When he agreed to be the Spirit of Fear, he didn't think that the Man in the Moon would be pulling the strings and controlling him.

Then again… the Tsar was vindictive.

It seems that no matter what life he led, be it soldier or a Spirit; he would always be under the whim of a Lunanoff.

To be honest, Pitch could rarely remember a time where he was happy and content. Since coming to this planet, all he has met was woe, agony, heartache and pain.

And he wasn't a good man (not anymore) and he could admit that. But damn it, didn't he deserve _some_ happiness too? He was tired of sacrificing his life (his long life) for others and not benefiting from it.

Pitch curled his body up tighter. Sobs erupted from him.

* * *

 _"And why would I agree to this, little Tsar?"_

 _The little man smirked as he took another sip of his tea before looking at the Captain before him. His golden eyes harden._

 _"Consider this repayment," he stated. "Repayment of you taking everything away from me..." He took another sip as the other man stood up._

 _"How dare you-"_

 _"I could have you killed," the little man said. "Or locked away." He was calm, feeling in charge with his old friend behind him, prepared to skewer the raging pirate in front of him._

 _"It's really easy, trapping you in the center of the earth, locked away for eternity. Time passing you by and all you can do is suffer in the heat." He leaned forward, his face adopting a sinister look. "I know you lost some of your powers, thanks to my knight here," he said, his hand stretched out to his friend now next to him. "For once you are now on the other side of the sword, powerless."_

 _The Captain began to breathe hard, his fists clenching tightly._

 _The little man took another sip before speaking again. "Or if you're feel more self-preservation, SHE can always take your place..."_

 **SLAM!**

 _A dagger was at the Captain's neck while he was across the table, a sword at the smaller man._

 _"If you dare..."_

"All you have to do is agree, and all this will just be a misunderstanding..."

 _The Captain stared into golden eyes, his face like stone. He finally pulled back as the knight himself allowed his dagger to pull away from his enemy's neck._

 _He finally sighed._

 _"What must I do?"_

* * *

Six days later, Pitch decided it was time to relocate.

He had sent the rest of his Nightmares out to spread fear again, only for four to come back after an hour. It seems the group were not lucky enough to escape the Sandman's grasp. Many were turned back into Dreams while the rest were dispatched by the rest of the Guardians.

His beloved Onyx was one of them.

In the end, Nox, Dusk, Vigil and Twilight were the only ones to return.

He needed to disappear, either return back to one of his old hideouts or relocate to somewhere new.

Maybe some place where people were still superstitious of monsters...

Which led him to here.

He was busy cleaning out his closets (yes, he had multiple closets of things he collected over the years) while his minions were taking care of everything else (dismantling his bed and other things he may need).

He was frowning at all the clothes he collected over the years, some ancient and belonging to a museum while others... well, so what if bellbottoms made his body look good?

He was grabbing some more fabric when his hand accidently hit a hard surface. His face furrowed as he removed the clothing to find a chest.

Pitch tilted his head in confusion. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, but the chest was heavy, he could tell. Taking one of the clothes near him, he began to wipe away the dust and grime.

 _'It had to have been here for centuries...'_

He finally discarded the dirtied shirt as he saw the gold plate shine through the darkness. In silver letters, it spelled out in unfamiliar words - foreign to those of Earth, familiar to his kind.

 ** _Captain Pitch Black_**.

A breath left him as his eyes widen.

 _'It couldn't be. I thought...'_

Quickly he flipped the latches and opened the chest.

Dust hit his face but he did not care. For the first time in a long time, he was excited. He pulled a red and black coat out, gold designs embroidered in the fabric. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he pulled the coat closer to his chest.

He then set it to the side and began to pull more things out of the chest.

His uniform.

The Wanted Posters for him and his crew.

Diamonds and jewels.

Different journals for his adventures.

"Stars, why did I give this up?" he asked. He opened one journal to a random page and began reading.

 **Captain's Log**

 **06-1245**

 _We finally arrived at the Rhea System. One day and already we had our first battle. We won of course and we received new members on our crew._

 _The new haul we received from this attack was bountiful - as always. Between the treasure and the tomes collected, we might have to make a stop at our hideout before continuing towards the Capital._

 _News has reached us; the Empire has made the bounty on my head much greater than before. Almost over a million credits. So proud of myself..._

 _Currently we have spread fear across the galaxy to the point that the Golden Army is almost destroyed. It won't be long now - I will finally decimate the Lunanoffs and the galaxy will be my playground._

 **Captain Pitch Black of the Nightmare Galleon**

Pitch chuckled as he read a couple more entries. Most were about the battles and the scores of treasures he had taken. The places he visited in search for knowledge and power.

An hour had passed when he finally finished his last journal with his last official entry.

 **Captain's Log**

 **06-4840**

 _We are several hours from where the Lunanoffs are hiding. They have decided to make a final stand against us._

 _A futile effort._

 _Gambling all their lives._

 _In a few hours, I shall have my Fearling Prince in the form of the Lunanoff heir and the last of the Golden Army shall be destroyed._

 _Then I will do as I promised, and we shall continue exploring the galaxy..._

 **Captain Pitch Black of the Nightmare Galleon**

Pitch closed the book and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then stared at the wall.

 _'My gods... I had forgotten about that life. About being a Space pirate... I remember all the planets and universes we discovered. The treasure... so many ancient tomes and learning about the new cultures...'_

He stood up and went to the standing mirror in the corner of his room. He put the coat around his shoulders and looked at his reflection. He frowned.

There was time when he was fit, muscles helped him fill out his uniform. He had to be strong, carrying that heavy ass harpoon and fighting his opponents.

But now...

He stared at his form that he adopted when he became the Boogeyman. Skinny, lack of muscles and bad stature. He could still fight with his weapons (sand or otherwise) but he was not up to par to his old self.

Pitch sighed and took the coat off. What he would give to go back to those days. There were no Guardians to worry about, and he was the master of his own life. He had a vast universe to explore and discover - unlike this planet where he has visited every place several times.

"But I can't. It's not like I can leave and go back being a pirat-"

He froze.

 _Why the hell can't he?_

 _Why can he not pack up and just leave this miserable planet?_

Obviously, he was not needed anymore - not with the Man in the Moon sending his attack dogs at him every time he tried to regain his power and do his job. Why stay here when he had nothing to do and time to kill?

He began to laugh for the first time in months as his mind began to race.

It would take time and much work. To get both himself and his crew back into shape and repair the Nightmare Galleon...

"Oh, it will take some work...but it will be worth it..."

* * *

They were crowded into the Globe room of the cave, each sitting by rank and order. The Fearlings were floating in the back, chattering to themselves while the Nightmare Men were standing amongst themselves. Some were polishing old weapons while others adopted a bored look. It was the Dream Pirates that were antsy, for it had been decades since they were called upon by their Captain. They were his inner circle and the ones he had put his faith and given responsibilities to. They wanted to be his hands again; to be of use.

The Nightmares themselves were also nervous, but for another reason. They were worried that they would be dismantled, taken apart for their failure. It was no secret that they had lost their master's trust since the Easter battle when the herd turned on him. Granted Onyx was the leader of their group and they followed her when she led the attack.

The pounded their feet into the ground, agitated and waiting for what seemed to be a spectacle of their punishment.

Suddenly the room was quiet as Pitch took to the center stage by his Belief Globe. The crew (and Nightmares) saw a new look on their King's face. He seemed more confident, giddy even - which they would rather have than the gloomy man he was for the last couple of months.

"I know recently we have suffered a setback – okay, more than a setback. And I had lost sight of what we were and what we represented."

The crew looked at each other, wondering where their Captain was going with his speech.

"But now I realize, the world does not need us anymore. We have not been spreading fear - not for a long time, and not as were meant to. We need a change, something to give us purpose again."

At this he smiled.

"So, my crew, we're going back - away from this miserable planet. Away from the misery and woe."

The Dream Pirates were gasping while the Fearlings were chattering again in excitement. The Nightmare Men were hopping around, ecstatic.

"Away from the Guardians, the children that do not believe in us, and _especially_ the Man in the Moon!"

A cheer erupted from the dark crew; many were hopping around in elation.

Pitch held his hands up to quiet his men. "It will take time, hard work and we all need to get back into shape - but within five years, by the time the solar eclipse comes upon us, the Nightmare Galleon shall be ready for her voyage once again! We shall become what we have always were; Space Pirates that go where we please and answer to no authority!"

Shrieks of joy filled the caverns and even the Nightmares reared up in excitement.

Pitch himself was ecstatic. He was patient and focused, now that he had a goal in mind.

It was time for the Pirate King to return once again!


End file.
